


A Donald Duck Secret

by JamGal



Category: Donald Duck Double Duck, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamGal/pseuds/JamGal
Summary: When Some of Donald Secrets seemed to reveal. How does Webby and the others react to them and it seems that Donald isn't the only one with a secret.





	1. Webby's Secret

**Webby: How is** **Donald really like?!?! Donald Duck is one of the bravest adventurers of all time!!!**

 

       One thing Webby is sure of is that she admired Donald a lot, maybe more than Scrooge himself. She loved how mysterious Donald past could be, how Donald was very devoted to his family and how he loved his nephews, his family also people close to him with every inch of his body. After her meeting Huey, Dewey and Louie she noticed that they were more into learning about the rest of their family than they were with Donald so she tried not showing any interest as well so she tried to be way into learning about Scrooge after an adventure with him, she made her decision finally since she wanted to do something nice back for convincing her granny to let her out of the mansion. She did a get job doing it she also learned more about the history in the family while doing it, but her interest with learning about Donald never left. She just did it in secret. It seems like a calm day, no adventure or anything going on that took her interest that was until she noticed that Donald seemed sneak his was out of the mansion, trying to not get any attention. Then Webby thought way was Donald do that, her curiosity got the better than her so she followed Donald. She followed Donald into a empty skyscraper next an elevator then to a floor. She hear a voice talking to Donald she tried to see what it was. But she saw something that she didn't expect.


	2. The More You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby learns more about Donald and meets a old friend of his

 

 

_"_ _Who's talking to Donald?"_ Webby thought while trying to get a good look of what was going on, _"Huh? Some sort green orb"_ Webby continued. She tried to hear the conversation they were both having, she quickly guessed that the green orb's name was Uno or One. What made her confused was why Uno\One kept calling him nicknames that didn't make sense to her in the moment, then it became even harder to hear since Donald seemed to learn closer the Uno\One and whispering something and pointing near her direction. That was when Webby quickly realized that Donald must have noticed her, she was caught, Webby quickly get anxious, trying to find a way out of the situation without getting them finding out that it's her. But it was too late without knowing she lost her balance and fell right near Donald and Uno\One, Donald had a kinda surprise look on his face while the other was confuse by who she was.

**Uno: Um? Old Cape, who is** **this?**

**Donald: Uno this is Webby she lives with my uncle and is the housekeeper granddaughter of his also.**

**Uno: Oh. Nice to meet you Webby.**

**Webby: Nice to meet you to. I'm sorry Donald for following you I was curious about where you were going.**

**Donald: It's ok Webby. It's not your fault that you were curious about me.**

 

Webby was glad that Donald didn't get mad at her, but she felt bad for eavesdropping his conversation.

 

**Donald: Well since you're here, I guess I'll tell you.**

**Webby: Huh?**

 

Webby was confuse on what Donald meant by that but was interested on finding out what it was

 

 

**Donald: Well... How do I put it.**

 

 

Donald kept thinking of a way to tell Webby that he was a superhero. Until Uno came in and interrupted

 

 

**Uno: He's a superhero.**

**Donald: One! I was going to tell her.**

**Uno: I just wanted to make it quick for her to know.**

 

 

Uno and Donald continued to argue about what happened until Webby spoke

 

 

**Webby: EEEEE!!!**

**Donald & Uno: ?????**

**Webby: I can't believe it!!! I do but- Yasss!! I want to know everything-**

 

 

Webby kept talking very quickly and fangirling with excitement. While Uno and Donald were surprised by this reaction.

 

 

**Uno: Looks like you got a fan.**

**Donald: I guess so.**

**Webby: Oh! Sorry about that I was just excited knowing that fact of yours.**

**Donald: It's ok.**

 

 

Webby was glad and how Donald was very understanding and kind to her about everything that just happened. With that Webby went on the guilt train. That was until she wondered why was Donald here right now

 

 

**Webby: Did something happened**

**Donald: Anything that I need to stop no. I heard that my old-**

**Uno: Old!**

**Donald:** **_ My OLD GOOD _ ** **friend was back I had to see them again**

**Donald: I just remembered that I never** **introduced my friend to you**

**Donald: Webby meet One. You can call him Uno if you want, he and me fight crime together. And is the that good friend of mine that came back.**

**Webby (smiling happily): Great to meet you Uno.**

**Uno (smiles back): Back to you Webby.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's short again then I'm sorry and just to tell you this is my first Ducktales fic and crossover. I'll tried to make more crossovers in series


	3. More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Webby now knows Donald secrets that won't stop her from adding them to her now called "Secret Board"

        Keeping Donald secret about being a superhero from everyone didn't stop her from adding it to her board of Donald history which became her secret board that no one knew about. Another thing for her to add to it was her helping Donald, even though Donald hesitated he let her help him sometimes, let her join on mission but made sure that she stayed safe and that no one knew that it was her. She loved it, she loved work by the side of Donald and Uno, she even started calling him Uncle Donald, when she did it for the first time Donald was proud for being able to earn the title. Donald and her got closer with after that event, Huey, Dewey and Louie started to get a bit jealous of her relationship with Donald

 

**Dewey: It's weird how** **_ We _ ** **, Uncle Donald's nephews, that he has spent lot's of time with Webby instead of us.**

**Louie: True. What do you think is going on.**

**Dewey: I don't know but I going to find what's going on!**

**Huey: Wait, Wait. Sure Uncle Donald has been spent a lot of time with Webby instead of spenting with us. Maybe something happen between them that we weren't there too join?**

 

_Donald told her another secret_

 

**Donald: Webby.**

**Webby: Yes! Uncle Donald.**

**Donald: You know how you that I'm a superhero.**

**Webby: Ya.**

**Donald: I have another secret...**

**Donald: I'm also a secret agent.**

**Webby: Like granny!**

**Donald: Yes but I'm not from the same** **one that your granny's on.**

**Webby: Oh.**

**Webby: Your going back to being one** **again. Right, that why you told me?**

**Donald: Yes they're saying that they're going to need me.**

**Webby: Oh, that makes sense. Thanks for tell me Uncle Donald.**

 

        Sure she was fangirling again knowing that. But she just tried to not show it even though she had lot's of questions that wanted to asked. But she didn't what to ruin the moment and how Donald trusted her, a lot.

 

        A lot happened between them but yet they stood by each others side, their trust between grew so did Webby interest in Donald past grew. After their trip to the festival of the flower and meeting Donald's friends, Panchtio and Jose, she knew that Donald was lying about them being just a College Band so when they were alone she asked him

 

**Webby: Did you lie when you said that you guys were just a "College Band"**

**Donald:** **Yes.**

**Webby: What did you guys** **actually do?**

**Donald: Helped save the world from a** **deadly sorceress who turned out to be** **our n** **eighbor next door.**

**Webby: Really!!**

**Webby: How did you guys save the world!!**

 

**Donald: Well we got a help from Goddesses that we became friends with. She said that we're** **descendants of** **the** **three** **Caballeros who also saved the world** **before**.

        With that Donald told his story of what happened and the adventures they went, Webby loved the stories and imagined them and how they went. Donald kept revealing secrets and Webby continued to add them to her secret board that was full of Donald Secrets and past now, as the more she knew the more that she wanted to tell Huey, Dewey and Louie on who lucky they were for having to most awesome Uncle and how she view Scrooge change since Donald told her about their adventures. Everything seemed perfect. **Until it wasn't.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short again. Since I'm evil I purposely trying to leave it on a cliffhanger!! Who knew that I had lot's of time in my hands. I going continued on working on the next part. Bye!!!


	4. Oh, No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Webby's secret board must have cause some new problems with to a particular family

 

_"This wasn't supposed to happen!"_ Webby kept thinking. _"They weren't_ _supposed to look at it!"_ Webby kept thinking. Everyone in the mansion knew. _"They all now know!"_ Webby continued. They all knew Donald's secrets that he told Webby and only Webby. Huey, Dewey and Louie had enough of not knowing, Dewey went investigate, he started on the room where Webby's kept the secret board was and found it. He took it to the his brothers, who then brought it to show the rest of the family. Donald wasn't there he was on a mission again and took Webby to help but insisted her of going early, he didn't want to bother her plans that day, so she came back and saw what they done. When Donald came back home it became worse, they bombarded him with questions. Like what cool things he did as a superhero, why he retired, who was Uno, what was Uno like or other sorts. Her granny was just silent towards Donald, so was everyone else. Donald was confused but ignored it and went back to working on the houseboat. Later everyone in the mansion but Donald and Webby went to the house meeting since they weren't told about. But during Donald and Webby's conversation, when Webby tried to get the courage to tell Donald of what happened, they interrupted the meeting. The room got quiet quickly, they were trying to find an excuse for the secret meeting, then Donald spoke

 

 

**Donald: What's Going On?!**

**Webby: Ya! What is going?**

**Everyone: *Too many E** **xcuses***

 

 

With that room was filled with excuses drowning other excuses. Then Donald had enough with the noises and excuses

 

 

**Donald:** **ENOUGH!!!**

 

 

With that the room become silent, they tell Donald what they know. Donald's goes into panic, he hoped that this day never came, he knew that one day they'll find out but not like this. Donald size and confesses the truth and everything everyone is silent some of them don't want to believe it they know it's the truth. Donald and Webby didn't expect this to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! Another One Done!! I'm going to try to keep them short now


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident everything has changed for the better and hope is what's helping Donald

        It's been a month since the incident happened. They act weird when it's brought up and they feel uncomfortable when they talk about it. But everyone have tried lot's of things to make it up to Donald. In the beginning they didn't understand why he lied to them but later they did, he lied to them to keep them safe. Ever since the incident his family never took them for granted again. Since the incident a lot has happened, they know Donald a lot better and Webby never had to keep her secret so she told everyone, they were okay with it, they tell her that she didn't knew to keep it secret in order to belong, she already belong with them. With all this information Scrooge and Donald's relationship got better, the old wounds from the past were healing. They were okay that Dell a wasn't with them, they at least had each other but this never meant that they lost hope of her return. Everyone in the mansion returned back to their normal life like a family but a closer and happier. They meet all of Donald's friends which took a while to meet all of them, they had happy chats and learned more about Donald. Everyone was happy, Donald never truly felt like this since Della. Since Della took the spear his life was at his fullest with his bad luck, he lost part of his family, he ended up taking Della's kid and doing the job that was meant to be the three of them with no help. He went through a lot but his kindness in his heart never truly left. He might have lost almost everything but he still had one thing for sure it was his boys, he wanted to give them everything, he'll do anything for them, _**"Family helps family"**_ the moto he made. No matter what he never gave up on his family, when Scrooge and Donald's wounds about Della, the spear and everything between them gave them hope that maybe one day everything can be like it used to be with Della in it. Hope was still in Donald and the others that they could be a whole happy family again. No matter what happened between Donald secrets and Webby's they stayed strong together no matter what they stayed with each other. **Hope** was what filled them to stay together. And that hope will be what will bring her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll end the whole story like this. Maybe, just maybe I go back to writing on this. Till then Bye!


	6. Sometimes It's Better Not Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Spoiler* Della"s now in it!! This is her reaction to Donald's Secret

After Donald woke up he quickly went to the mansion, starting a one man search. And when he saw her. He let a out a soft smile, he was happy that it wasn't a dream even though it had been over a week since they brought her back even it wasn't in a way that neither expected to. One thing was clear everyone was happy, they were finally a  _ whole _ happy family and that she was here with them. He just wish that it can still and he knew that it would end at some just hope that it never came.

**Dewey: Did you know about Uncle Donald's Secret Life?!**

That question… That question that would change everything. 

**Della: Donald's What?!**

**Dewey: Secret Life!**

**Webby: Ya! Did you know about it!!!**

Huey and Louie started to seem to be even more interested in the conversation. And then Della noticed that Donald walking into the room.

**Della: Hey Donald! Is there something I don't know about.**

**Donald: U-Um. I don't know? Is there** ?

Della knew something was up, by the way her brother was act made sure of it and she was going to find what it was. Della then thought that she should maybe not try to not find out what it was leave Donald's personal business to himself but her curiosity got the better than her and started looking for info.

**A Month Later...** **  
** **Della(Placing a piece of paper) : There!**

"I think I finally did it!" Della thought as she looked at her pile of info at first Della thought that she could ask Donald about his "Secret Life" but that would be boring so she would rather go look herself. She was confident that she'll learn more about Donald secret life if she faced Donald about and now was ready to face Donald about.

**Della: Hey Donald!**

**Donald: Yeah! Dumbella!**

**Della(Trying to look serious and not laugh): I told you to stop calling me that!**

**Donald(Happily): That won't stop calling me from me calling you that name.**

**Della: I wanted to talk about something.**

**Donald(nervous): O-oh what is it.**

**Della: Well it's about what the kids say a month ago…**

With that a bigger wave of panic and fear hit Donald but tried look normal

**Della: What did they meant when they talked about you having a secret life?**

Della hoped that it was just all a goose chase that Donald didn't lie or kept a secret from her

**Donald: Weeelll**

**Donald(sighed): They were right…**

With that Della felt a lot of emotions, sadness, shock but mostly anger.

**Della: Was this before the Spear of Selene…**

**Donald(Nodding sadly): Yes…**

With that Della was furious.  _ “How could he had not told, I could have helped him.” _ Della thought.  _ “No... He lied to her. Everything he said escape to the mansion was a lie. How could he…” _ . Next thing she knew she started yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew that I had to add a bad react to Donald's secret so it ended up being Della Please no hate about this? I'm going to try working on the next chapter. So Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short. It's still a work in progress and I'm not sure who will be in also what relationships will be in but I can confirm that these two will be in!!!


End file.
